Kurosaki Rukia
by Lucianna Jillian Stone
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, a womanizing lady's man, is faced with his worst nightmare. Marriage. To make things worse, his bride is a decade younger than he is. What trouble would this kid bring into his life? IchiRuki. AU. OOC. T for swearing.
1. Becoming Mrs Kurosaki

_**A/N: Hihi! This is my first Bleach fan-fiction, so please be kind! Yepyep! I've always had a thing for arranged marriages as you can tell from my first fan-fiction! Hahahhaha, anyway please do leave a review! Thank youuuuuuuusssss!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, you don't have to do this."<p>

"No… no, dad. I want to." The orange-haired man replied as he put a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder. _"Who would've thought that the lady's man, Kurosaki Ichigo, who just bedded his 100__th__ girl last week was to be married next month." _Ichigo sighed at that thought, _"Well, they never said anything about keeping mistresses." _He let out a smirk.

Ichigo had just received the news that he was to marry the youngest member of the Kuchiki family who owns Kuchiki Corporations. It wasn't like he was forced to, but he accepted the arrangement anyway. He needed to. Kuchiki Corporations is their biggest clients, investing in 80% of their projects; in other words, if he pissed the Kuchiki Byakuya, Masaki Records would be pretty much forced to non-existence. "T-thank you, Ichigo. I'm really proud of you, son." Isshin replied.

Attempting to lift up the mood, Ichigo playfully smacked his father's back and asked, "So, who's this lucky chick that is about to become Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"Oh, I brought a picture, I thought you might want to know how she looked like." Ichigo smirked, as Isshin walked towards his desk drawer and pulled out a photograph. "I must say she does look like a fine young lady." He said as he handed the photo to Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at the photo in his hands. A girl stood in the middle of it wearing a red kimono, her black hair tied up neatly behind her with an elaborate headpiece to secure it and a stray bang hung just between her eyes. Her eyes were a deep purple colour, which immediately had Ichigo mesmerized. She looked small, and almost like a kid, albeit the mature and demure posture.

"Wow. Is there a more recent picture?" Ichigo asked without looking up from the photo.

"That's the most recent one."

"H-how? She doesn't like to take photos huh?"

"Erm… That picture was actually taken last month." Ichigo blinked as his father. He was silent for a second before-

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT! How old is she?"

"13 this year, I believe."

"13? 13! 13? Wh-what kind of father gives their 13-year-old daughter up for marriage!" Ichigo asked in disbelief, while clutching his head, almost pulling his hair out.

"Well, from what I heard, Byakuya only had one daughter."

"So, you're saying that I have to marry a little 13-year-old kid? I'm no pedophile!" His mind ran wild about the thought of marrying a girl that was 10 years younger than him. _"I'm going to be like a baby-sitter. Omg, I hate kids, they're such a handful. What if she's the kind of kid who runs around the house, breaking things, eat too much sweets and glue? AHHHHHHHH! How the hell am I supposed to marry a kid? How are we gonna have se-? FUCK, why am I even thinking about doing it with her? Okay. I am officially a pedophile."_

"No."

Ichigo's face lit up as he hoped, with all his might, that Isshin would burst out saying, "I'm kidding!" and that he's actually going to be engaged with a 22-year-old beautiful blonde model.

"The ceremony is next month, so she'll be 14."

"That's not saying anything, you idiot." Ichigo hissed while clenching his fist, fighting hard to not land a punch on his father's face.

* * *

><p>"Done?" A black-haired girl, with hair tied up in a bun, said while peeking into the room. At the corner of the huge room, a girl sat in front of the mirror of a dressing table. She turned her head to look at the girl by the door, and smiled. "Yeah."<p>

"You look beautiful, Kuchiki-san." Momo said as she powdered the girl's face.

"Thank you, Momo. But…"

"Hmm?"

Rukia tugged her white uchikake, "Why am I wearing this? I didn't ask for a themed birthday party… Why can't I wear what I always wear on my birthday?"

"Erm… Perhaps Byakuya-sama wanted this year to be… uh… special." Momo replied, visibly nervous.

* * *

><p>"Oh, and Ichigo?"<p>

"Yeah?" He was standing in front of a full-length mirror, adjusting his kimono.

"Later, during the ceremony… uh… If Ru- If Kuchiki-san seem a little… Hmm… confused… or I don't know… if she gets a little… mad… erm, just remain calm."

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo asked, fully facing his father now. He wore a dark blue kimono, contradicting the colour of his hair. The outfit was bulky, covering most of his lean and muscular body, except for his lower arm peeking out of the sleeves. He looked effortlessly handsome. _"Great, not only do I have to be married to a child, I'm engaged to a crazy one too."_

"She, uh, kinda doesn't know that she's getting married today. Heck, I don't even know if she knows she's-"

"SAY WHATTTTTT?"

"Erm yeah, just giving you a head's up."

"And no one is giving her a head's up? This is-this is. ARGH." Ichigo said in frustration as he walked past his father, towards the door.

"Where are you going? The ceremony starts in 20 minutes."

"Rukia."

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! OKAY DON'T ANSWER THAT, JUST GET OUT!"<p>

So maybe he made a mistake by barging into her dressing room and announcing that he was her husband. He, now, stood by the doorway dodging several random items that were flung towards him by Rukia. "Hey watch it!" He yelled as one of her concealer cases hit him on the head.

"K-Kuchi-k-ki-san." Momo stammered, approaching Rukia carefully, attempting to stop her from wrecking everything in the room.

"Help me, Momo. CHADDDDDDD! GANJUUUUUUUUUU!" Rukia yelled as she picked up her clutch purse and threw it at Ichigo.

"Oi, calm down."

"AHHHHH HE'S STILL HERE! CHADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Rukia grabbed the chair she was sitting on, and was ready to hurl it at the orange-haired man.

"K-Kuchiki-san, you're ruining your uchikake. And, erm, Kurosaki-sama here is really going to be your husband."

"-WHAT?" With the chair still above her head, Rukia stopped her violent outbreak abruptly to look at Momo in disbelief. Ichigo took this opportunity to launch himself at Rukia, snatching the chair from her hands, and pinning her down. "AHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU FAT-ASS!"

"Unless you listen to me."

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" Rukia squirmed around in vain; her legs were hopelessly tangled with Ichigo's legs while he held her wrists firmly above her head.

"No. Quit trashing around!" Ichigo hissed as he tried his best to hold himself up, and not crush her petite body with his larger frame. Just then, Chad and Ganju rushed to the scene, both in smart, black tuxedos.

"Who the hell-"

"Thank goodness, you guys are here. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! Now get this orange beast away from me!" Rukia yelled.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san" Chad and Ganju replied as they reached out for Ichigo, pulling the man up to his feet. Rukia stood up, dusting her uchikake while glaring at the man. She thought hard about how her father had been acting pretty weird lately. He constantly ask her to take care of herself, showered her with gifts, re-informing her about the duty of being a Kuchiki, and expressing his love for her as her father, which was peculiar as he was usually a walking block of ice when it comes to emotions.

"Okay, talk to me." She said, facing Ichigo who was still held by his arms by Rukia's two bodyguards. Ichigo let out a relieved sigh before telling her about their situation.

* * *

><p>"B-b-but, you're so…. Old." Rukia exclaimed with a half-gagging face. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the petite girl. "Look, it's not like I want to marry you either." Ichigo sighed. "But you, of all people, should know what this marriage is about."<p>

"Business." Rukia replied softly while Ichigo nodded. Sitting beside the orange-haired man, Rukia's face felt warm, and soon, tears began to fill her vision. Rukia knew, from the day she was born, her future was fixed. So, she wasn't surprised, or whatsoever, when she found out she was getting married to this man. It wasn't like she was expecting a prince to sweep her off her feet. But, she was devastated and depressed. She didn't know it would happen this early in her life. She's only 14, for God's sake.

* * *

><p>The hall was decorated with elaborate streamers, flowers, and ornaments. A long table was placed at the end of the hall, providing small pastries and beverages. The guests mingling amongst themselves, dressed in an assortment of tuxedos, gowns, and kimonos. The sound of their small talks filled the hall, until a loud rumbling was heard. They were silent for a while, before they continue on their social interactions.<p>

* * *

><p>"HEYHEYHEY! I thought we were cool? HEY! Stop throwing shit at me!" Ichigo yelled as he ran around the backstage.<p>

"You could've said no! Why didn't you disagree? What is wrong with you!"

"Look, I'm sorry alright! I needed this!"

"YOU PERVERT! Why would you want to marry a girl who is a decade younger! You stupid pedophile! AHHHH!"

"I can explain!" Ichigo shouted as he ducked below a table.

"I don't need your explanation, idiot! Just freaking call this stupid wedding off!"

"I work in a company called Masaki Records." Ichigo explained as he continued to dive and duck into different furnitures. "I said. I don't need your stupid explanations!"

"Your dad's company, Kuchiki Corporations, is our biggest client."

"SHUT UP!" Rukia screamed, flinging a candelabrum at him, barely missing his right ear.

"Damn it, Rukia! Anyways, my mom. She… she passed away 2 years ago."

"Why are you telling me this!"

"And her name is Masaki." Rukia stopped her attack and stared right into Ichigo's eyes. "ARGH! I HATE YOU!" Rukia finally blurted out after about 3 seconds of silence as she slumped on to the floor. She can't say no now that she knew how much this means to him. _"But why should I help a complete stranger? If I do help him, who is there to help me?" _She watched as Ichigo walked towards her. _"Okay, so he doesn't look like THAT much of a bad person. But urgh, how am I supposed to marry this guy? Age aside, I never really been with a guy. Hell, I've never even talked to a guy who is not Chad, Ganju, daddy or grandpa… I'm pathetic."_

"Let's make a deal." Rukia looked up to see Ichigo standing beside her, smiling.

"What."

"We'll treat this like a show, or a play. We get this stupid ceremony over and done with, and that can be the end of our relationship. We go on with our own separate lives." Ichigo proposed, looking expectantly at the petite girl. "We might have to live together." Rukia frowned at this. "BUT, my house is big enough, so we might not even meet each other, so that's fine. Aside from some events that may require us to be present together, we would pretty much be two unrelated, total strangers. This whole marriage can just be an act!"

"But, we'll still be married! WE, according to the law and the government, are NOT strangers!"

"We have to be, for now. Then, when you come of age, we could get a divorce." Rukia thought for a moment about this. It seemed like a reasonable deal, she got to please her father, help this total stranger, AND still be able to lead her life as per normal. Rukia looked up at Ichigo again, she narrowed her eyes. "So, what's the catch?"

"A Kuchiki indeed. Well, when you come of age, Byakuya would definitely hand over Kuchiki Corporations to you. When that happens, we can get a divorce. BUT, you have to keep your end of the deal, which is to continue your investments in my company. Deal?" Ichigo said with a smirk as he held his hand out in front of Rukia.

"Deal." Rukia said, as she stood up, took his hand and shook it firmly. "On two conditions."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat." Ichigo groaned.

"Do you want to get married or not?" Rukia asked, as she folded her arms across her chest and cocked her hip.

"Alright alright."

"One, you transfer me to a public school."

"Huh? What school are you in now?"

"Seireitei Girl's School. And, I hate it there."

"Fair enough." Ichigo shrugged.

"Two, during the ceremony, when you're supposed to kiss the bride." Rukia squirmed a little at this. "Fake it."

"Fake it? How?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"I don't know, we lean towards each other, get as close as possible, but just… stop before we actually kiss." Rukia suggested while her cheeks slowly became slightly pink.

Ichigo let out a huge smirk at this. "Ah… I see. So you haven't been kissed."

"NO! SHUT UP! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! I-I-I just didn't want my lips to be tainted with your disgusting saliva."

"Mmm, yeah okay." Ichigo replied, still with the shit-eating grin.

* * *

><p>"I, now, pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."<p>

Both turned to face each other while the crowd swooned at the romantic scene being played out before them. Ichigo sauntered towards the dark-haired girl, smiling. Rukia, on the other hand, watched Ichigo nervously; she shot him several looks to remind him of the deal that they had made a while ago. He stood before her, stooping to her height and leaned forward towards her. Their faces got closer and closer; Rukia's face now, visibly red as she felt his breath against her lips. Most of the audience began to clap, and she knew that that was her cue. Rukia slowly pulled away, relieved that this is all over, and that she successfully had the audience fooled. _"Not so fast." _Ichigo let out a smirk. Rukia gasped when she felt his arm snaking around her waist. He pulled her in and pressed his lips onto hers. The audience went wild at the spectacle. Holding her firmly against him, he mumbled into her lips, "This is for being such a brat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How was it? Do you like it? Hate it? Please review! I'm still pretty new at this. Hahahahaha! **_


	2. Surviving in the Kurosaki Household

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews and support! It really made my day! Thank you thank you! So anyways, before I continue my story, I need to clarify some things.**_

_**No, I'm not changing Rukia's age. That being said, the story would not revolve around Rukia being 14. There IS going to be a time skip later in the story, mainly because I can't write much about Rukia if she's 14 and not cringe at the thought. Hahhaha.**_

_**Why does Rukia have to be so young? Well, it's an arranged marriage, I guess. And also, this chapter that you will be reading requires, in a way, Rukia to be young.**_

_**Is Ichigo like Michael Fassbender's Brandon? Hmm, not really. He's no sex addict. Just a playboy.**_

_**No, I'm not making Rukia pregnant. Not anytime soon, at least.**_

_**I hope this answers your questions! Having said that, I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting. Thank you everyone! **_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Only about a month into the marriage and he found himself regretting his decision countless of times. To him, she was just a "spoilt brat". Similarly, Rukia hates Ichigo. Not just that fact that he's old, he indirectly ruined her life, and stole her first kiss; but also because he was such an "obnoxious inconsiderate jerk". To say that this marriage wasn't going well was an understatement. They couldn't stand each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reason 1: Discerning School<strong>

Rukia walked into the gates of Karakura Junior High, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Holding her class schedule in her hands, she cautiously weaved herself through the crowded hallways of the school, slightly blushing at the sight of every single guy that almost bumped into her. Rukia had always been in an all-girls school, so the sight of guys being at such close proximity with her was not her usual daily routine.

"Kurosaki."

Rukia was placed at the corner of the classroom; she looked around the class. Everything here seemed so different as compared to private schools. The people here are so lively and unique, while in her previous school, all the girls looked the same while they talked about mundane stuffs like what dinner party they were at last night or what family villa they were going to during the summer.

"Kurosaki."

She looked out of the windows that were just beside her. There was only one basketball court, one tennis court, and no swimming pool. The school was also about 1/3 of her previous one in terms of size. _"Well, at least they don't have snobbish people here, and I'm free from all those stupid rules."_

"Kurosaki Rukia!"

Rukia jumped from her seat. She quickly looked over at the now glaring teacher. "Y-yes?" It wasn't the first time she had "not paid attention" in class, but who can blame her? She had been _Kuchiki_ Rukia for 14 years now

"Pffft. Did you need a maid to help you remember your name as well?" She heard someone in the class snickered; the class had been less than friendly to her ever since they found out that she was transferred here from Seireitei Girl's School. They seem to immediately deem her to be just another pampered brat.

"HEY! Watch your mouth!" She heard someone shout, she spun her head towards the direction of the voice and realized it belonged to a tomboyish girl with short black hair. The girl caught her staring at her and smiled, Rukia smiled back gratefully. _"This is all your fault, Ichigo!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reason 2: Deadly Phone Calls<strong>

"HEY MAN! Congratulations on the 100th girl!" Grimmjow praised while giving Ichigo a smack on his back. "Um, thanks. But I would appreciate it better if you guys stop counting."

"Hey, it isn't our fault. You're the one with the weird habit of drinking tea instead of coffee the morning after one of your late-night-activities." Renji retorted as he slumped into the sofa in Ichigo's office. "I believe in cleansing my body." Ichigo said matter-of-factly before taking a seat behind his desk.

"You're a weirdo. Speaking of congratulating, I forgot! Congratulations on your wedding too!" Grimmjow stuck out his hand for a shake, but Ichigo just smacked his hand away. "It's nothing to happy about."

"Yeah, you should've seen her. She's so tiny, and underage as well." Renji replied.

"Wait wait wait. Seen her?"

"Yeah, I was there at the wedding."

"WELL." Grimmjow huffed as he glared at Ichigo who merely shrugged and said, "It was a small occasion. Nothing much. And I only invited Renji because he's a family friend."

"Don't listen to him, Grimm. There's like over a hundred guests there. He probably didn't invite you because he knew you're going to just wreck the whole wedding with your constant flirting. I have more self-control."

"OH IS IT? At least I get the girls. Last time I heard you were with one was a year ago!"

"I just don't reveal these kind of information to you guys!" Renji snapped, with his face slightly flushed.

"Oh really? Maybe because those girls are not even worth mentioning that's why you don't tell us!"

"IT IS MY PRIVATE LIFE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UPPPPP!" Ichigo yelled, but when Renji got up to stand directly in front of Grimmjow he knew he just wasted his breath for nothing.

"THAT'S A REALLY WEAK EXCUSE, ABARAI"

"HAH! YOU PROBABLY JUST FLAUNT YOUR SEX LIFE BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY!" Renji shouted, raising his hands to make quotation marks when he said "sex life".

"WHY YOU-"

"Kurosaki. There's a call for you." A man with shoulder-length black hair and glasses was standing at the door, unintentionally interrupting the fight. "Got it. Thanks Ishida."

After the door closed, Grimmjow made a shivering movement and said, "I still can't believe that's your secretary."

"Psh. I had too much female secretaries before, and their mission is almost always to become Mrs. Kurosaki rather than get their job done. And besides, Ishida has done exceptionally well." Ichigo shrugged as he rolled his chair towards the phone. The moment he picked the phone up, he heard an icy voice said, "Kurosaki." Ichigo immediately pulled his finger up to his lips, motioning the guys to keep quiet; but the guys were already frozen up by the voice of the caller.

"Ahh, Byakuya." Ichigo answered nervously.

"Hrmph. I just called to ask if my daughter is doing well."

"Ahh, yeah. She is. She's really… uh lovely."

"Then why the pause?"

"Huh? Uhhhh…" Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat; even though the caller was miles away from his physical self, Ichigo could just feel his death glare upon him.

"Nevermind. Goodbye, Kurosaki." And before Ichigo can even say "bye", he heard the phone go "Click."

"Who in the world is that?" Grimmjow managed to blurt out, before realizing he was hugging Renji. "EWWW!"

"That's Rukia's father." Ichigo replied.

"Bless your sad soul, dude. Bless your soul."

* * *

><p><strong>Reason 3: Annoying Women<strong>

The sun shone brightly through the windows, creating huge grid-like patterns on the floor of the long hallway. It was a Sunday, and Ichigo was away for a business trip, leaving Rukia alone walking through the hallway aimlessly. That's when she heard it.

"I NEED TO SEE KUROSAKI-KUN! WHERE IS KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"I told you, Miss. Kurosaki-sama is not home." Chad explained in a calm manner.

"YOU'RE LYING! NOW, BRING ME TO KUROSAKI-KUN NOW! I NEED TO SEE HIM! I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND, DAMMIT!" Rukia sighed, watching the same scene playing out for countless of times now. She turned and was about to sneak away when- "KUROSAKI-CHANNNN!"

"_Oh shit." _

A girl with long brown hair pushed Chad out of the way and ran towards Rukia. Her face had completely changed from angry and frustrated to happy and relieved in a matter of seconds. "Kurosaki-channn! Do you still remember me? Your brother's girlfriend!"

"_Psh, brother."_

"Ah, yes… Uhh… Haruko-san!" Rukia answered with a huge plastic smile spreading across her face.

"Yep yep!" She answered, giggling a little while ruffling Rukia's hair. Rukia looked away and rolled her eyes. _"Why the hell did Ichigo date these kind of girls? Oh wait, what in the world am I saying? He dates EVERY kind of girl. That sick, revolting bastard."_

"Anyway, your brother, he…." The girl started bawling away, explaining how Ichigo had broken up with her with no warning whatsoever after only about 2 weeks of dating, and how she is so in love with him. Rukia had heard the same variations of this story probably over 30 times now. _"One more. Just one more girl, and I swear I can predict word-for-word what the other subsequent wailing girls would say to me."_

"D-didd your brother s-say a-nything about m-me? D-does h-he have a-a girlfriend n-now?" The girl sobbed. Oh, how Rukia wished to scream out that Ichigo is just a freaking player, and that she should just get a grip, and leave her alone. But she couldn't, seeing girls after girls like this made her sympathetic and ultimately, disgusted by her own husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Reason 4: Irksome Chappy Bunnies<strong>

"Argh, can't you just buy a penthouse in the city or something? This long drive is DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Grimmjow groaned as he sat on the passenger seat of Ichigo's _Audi R8._ "No pun intended."

"I can't leave that idiot alone. She'll mess something up and end up killing herself." Ichigo replied without taking his eyes off the road. "And besides, it's not THAT long of a drive. It's just approximately 30 minutes."

"Psh, you're just becoming soft. You're a disgrace, Ichigo." The teal-haired man scoffed.

"I'm not SOFT. It's just that she's still a kid. And besides, my father and Byakuya would slaughter me, chop me up into teeny pieces and feed me to the pigs."

"Yeah yeah."

Ichigo pulled over after entering the premises of his mansion. He, then, hopped out of the car and started towards the door with Grimmjow following behind him. "Those documents better be here. I would seriously murder you if I found out I just travelled for 30 minutes for nothing." Ichigo walked towards his study room, and opened several drawers searching for their documents. After several minutes, Grimmjow decided to help out; he walked towards a large closet at the far end of the room and swung the doors open.

"WHAT THE-"

The next thing you know, Grimmjow is on the floor covered in what seems like 80 small flurry animals. "Bunnies? I always thought you were like a pussy, bro. But stuffed bunnies?" Ichigo groaned as he trudged towards Grimmjow and started picking up the toys. "It's that stupid bitch again. RUKIAAAAAAAA!"

"Kurosaki-sama, Miss Rukia is in school. May I help you?" Chad said as he peered through the opened door.

"Why the fuck are these stupid… things in my closet?"

"Don't need to make an act in front of me, Ichigo. I know you have strange fetishes."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow who was laughing hysterically.

"Miss Rukia told me to move them here because she don't have any more space to keep them."

"Chad, my house has about 8 rooms, don't tell me that all 8 rooms are filled with this stupid dolls that you have no place but my closet to keep them." Ichigo replied, literally fuming right now.

"Yes, Kurosaki-sama."

The next day, Ichigo came into his office to see his desk filled with Chappy Bunny merchandises. He almost wanted to scream "RUKIAAAAA", but stopped himself when it hit him that Rukia doesn't even know where his office building is. He walked towards the table and picked one of the little Chappy trinkets that had a tag attached.

_Kurosaki-kun,_

_I heard you like Chappy products, so I got you a little something to brighten up your day as I realized you have been so so so stressed lately. Hope you like it! And, smile more! You look really handsome when you do. Hehe~!_

_Utada Midori._

The rest of the presents held tags with almost the same messages from his female employees. He groaned in frustration. _"Stupid Grimmjow. Stupid Rukia."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reason 5: Infatuated Teachers<strong>

"HANATARO!" Rukia screamed as she witnessed her friend being slammed against the wall. She ran towards the bullies and their victim, yelling "Get your filthy hands off him!" The bullies merely smirked as they eyed her from head to toe. Rukia was small for a 14 year old; in fact, she hasn't grown an inch since she was 12.

Deciding that she wasn't a threat, the bullies scoffed, "And what cha gonna do about it, little one?"

"I'm gonna bust your ass." She said casually as she stomped towards him and kicked his rear, hard. The other bullies' eyes widened at this, but their expression soon became a deep scowl as they let go of Hanatarou and began to corner Rukia. It was 4 against 1, even an idiot would know that Rukia stood no chance. Just as she raised her hands to block an attack, she felt someone standing in front of her.

"Tatsuki!" She exclaimed gratefully.

"Why are you here doing all the bully-busting yourself? Didn't we make a pact?" The black haired girl said while blocking the guy's fist. Rukia smiled at this. Tatsuki and her had been inseparable ever since that day Tatsuki defended her in class. Through Tatsuki, she had come to know Hanatarou, who was her childhood friend. His father works at the hospital as a doctor; hence he was exceptionally skilled in tending to wounds Tatsuki would get after fights, which made them best friends. But due to his timid nature, he was also almost always the cause of Tatsuki's wounds.

Tatsuki was a black belt in karate while Rukia practiced fighting with her father when she was young, as she needed to protect herself from others preying her wealth. Thus, they were able to take out the boys easily. "T-t-thank you, Arisawa-san, Kurosaki-san." Rukia smiled at him while Tatsuki picked the injured boy up. They were about to head to class when they saw Ochi-sensei standing with her hands on her hips, looking sternly at them.

"_Oh shit."_

Rukia sat in front of a desk, with an eyebrow rose, as Ochi-sensei powdered her nose and started applying lipstick. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, hoping that she isn't going to get suspended or anything. After all, it's already her fourth time here since the start of school. Well, the first time was definitely her fault as she beat up the guy pretty badly. But the second time was because she accidentally splashed water near the corridors, and the third was when her stomach growled in class. She remembered telling Tatsuki, "You've got some weird rules here." And Tatsuki replied that it has never happened to her before.

She spun her head towards the direction of the door when she heard the knock. The moment Ichigo stepped in, Rukia swore she saw Ochi-sensei's eyes sparkle. She hit her fist against her palm, _"It all makes sense now." _With that, Rukia replaced her scowl with a shit-eating grin, as she was damn sure that she wasn't going to get expelled, not any time soon at least.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san. Please have a seat." Ichigo sat beside Rukia, giving her hand a squeeze. It wasn't an affectionate squeeze; it was more like a I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-making-me-come-all-the-way-here-when-I-have-far-more-important-things-to-do squeeze.

"Oh, thank you. And I'm terribly sorry for any trouble Rukia has given you today."

The brunette adjusted her glasses and smiled shyly, Rukia tried to repress a snicker. "Oh, no, not at all! As a teacher is my duty to take care of Rukia! She… got into another fight today."

"Oh? Who started the fight?"

"When I got to the scene, your sister and her friend had beaten the other students up pretty badly."

"But that doesn't mean Rukia started the fight."

"Yes, but-" Ochi-sensei tried to continue, her face was visibly flustered by the cold replies Ichigo was giving.

"Anyways, thank you, Ochi-san for taking care of Rukia." Ichigo interrupted while smiling and giving her a small wink. Rukia looked at the pair in amusement. _"If I were to just touch Ochi-sensei right now, I believe she would just disintegrate into the nothingness of love."_

Rukia walked slightly behind Ichigo as they got out of the teacher's office. Rukia whipped out her phone and called Ganju to tell him that she was ready to go home.

"How long?" Ichigo asked without looking back at Rukia. "He'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Don't worry, you won't get suspended."

Rukia felt her body stiffened. "I know that. Ochi-sensei looked like a lovesick puppy whenever you're around. But DON'T YOU DARE! It would be really awkward if you were to have something going on with Ochi-sensei."

"Awkward? Was it awkward in class today? Because we just did it yesterday."

Rukia froze. Ichigo, who noticed this, stopped walking as well and turned to face her. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she felt a mixture of anger, irritation and abhorrence. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Ichigo's laughter. He walked over to her and ruffled her hair. "I'm just kidding, midget." Rukia felt her face blush due to sheer embarrassment of being so gullible. She replied, "I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual. Take care on the way home." Ichigo called as he walked towards his car, giving Rukia a little wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Reason 6: Sleepless Nights<strong>

Rukia insisted on having her own room despite Isshin's objection. "Nooooo! How would you two make grandchildren for daddy if you sleep in different rooms!" Isshin wailed as he ran around Ichigo's house. Suddenly stopping behind Rukia, he whispered, "Or do you need lessons about bed activities?" Rukia eyes widened, but Isshin was soon knocked out by Ichigo. "Stop being so gross, old man!"

Rukia looked persistent from the outside, but as soon Isshin allowed them to sleep in separate rooms, she got a little worried. Rukia had always slept with her parents, so sleeping alone would be a huge challenge for her. That is why Ichigo suggested that she slept early, with the lights on and Momo would then sneak into her room to turn it off for her. The plan went well, but there are times when Rukia would wake up in the middle of the night and was too afraid to go back to sleep, or when she was having nightmares…

Ichigo ran his hand down her back until he reached a little metal clasp, she moaned urging him to undo it. He smirked at her eagerness, preparing himself to pleasure her- SLAM! The door slammed open, revealing a short girl in pajamas with messy black hair and clutching an oversized rabbit doll.

Ichigo groaned. _"Not again." _Knowing this situation can only go two ways, either the girl gets so turned off and starts to leave, or that she falls hopelessly in love with him because she was so smitten by the scene of little sister wanting to sleep with big brother. Either way, it's ruining the chance of him ever getting any sex tonight. "Who is that?"

"MOMO!" Ichigo yelled, "Erm, it's my sister. MOMO!" Rukia was still standing at the door, staring at the couple, both half-naked. If Rukia's eyes weren't droopy and tired, she would've probably screamed at the unholy exhibition by now. Another girl appeared at the door, wearing her pajamas and looking ruffled. "Now, who is THAT?"

"Y-yes, Kurosaki-sama?" Momo stammered.

"Bring Rukia to bed, please. Thanks." He watched as Momo slowly held Rukia's shoulders and guided her back to her room. He let out a sigh, when he realized the girl, who was on bed with him, had already gotten out of bed, putting her clothes back on. He hates Rukia for this, although, he had to admit, there are times when he wished she would just barge into his room without warning. Times like when the girl he was with was too aggressive, wanting to do it with him in almost every corner of his room, or that she is too timid, and the furthest he would ever go with her was lying on his bed together, full clothed, and talking about marriage…

SLAM! The door slammed open, revealing a very disheveled Rukia, in pajamas and holding a huge pink stuffed bunny. "Rukia!" Ichigo blurted.

"Who in the world is that?" The girl screamed as she frowned at the petite girl standing at the door. "She's my little sister. Having nightmares again, Rukia?" Ichigo said while walking towards the grumpy looking black haired girl who simply nodded. "Alright, come on." Ichigo continued as he put both his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her up.

"Wait! What about me?" The girl on the bed cried out.

"Chad will escort you out."

"Erm, I'll wait for you here?"

"Nah, I'm probably spending the night with her." He replied, gesturing at the already sleeping girl in his arms. "Goodnight." He gave her a little wave, before walking towards Rukia's room, relieved that he had escaped from the hell he was about to encounter.

* * *

><p>To say the marriage wasn't going well was an understatement. But somehow, both of them managed to endure and put up with each other, creating a weird relationship.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Audi R8 is my dream carrrr! Which is why Ichigo drives one, so psh, I don't care what you say. **_

_**I'm joking. I care about what all of you think, so please review!**_


	3. 3 Years and Counting

_**A/N: HEY GUYS! Thank you so so so so much for your patience! Here is my new update and the long-awaited TIMESKIP! Ahahha, hope you like the story, and thank you once again for your support! **_

_**Feel free to drop me a review! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Bleach owns me.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"12."<p>

"10."

"12! PLEASE."

"Oh, you're saying please now? No. I said, 10."

"11:30? Final offer."

"Which part of 10 do you not understand?"

"BUT I'M ALREADY 17!"

"And?"

"AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY FATHER!"

"Yes, but I'm your husband."

"That doesn't mean you can dictate what time I need to be home! So, I say 12!"

"Psh, I'm not arguing with you over this, Rukia." Ichigo deadpanned as he walks out of the dining room with a toast in his mouth. "HEY! Come back here!" Rukia yelled as she followed him out.

"Okay okay. 11." She stood in front of him as he sat down on a stool to put his shoes on, ready for another typical day at work. He groaned; it wasn't the first time they were fighting about her curfew. Honestly, he didn't know why she was still arguing with him. "I'm going off now. And, it's 10. Latest 10:30." He asserted before getting out of the house.

"I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU GET RUN OVER BY A SPEEDING DOUBLE DECKER BUS ON YOUR WAY TO WORK, YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed at Ichigo as she watched him sauntering to his car. _"What the hell is his problem anyway!"_ She thought angrily, walking back into the house and getting ready for school.

* * *

><p>"So? Are you coming?" Tatsuki asked as she leaned beside Rukia's locker watching Rukia taking out the books she needed for the day. "Uhh… Yeah…" She replied, her face hidden behind the locker's door.<p>

"That's great!"

"I can go for, like, an hour."

"AN HOUR?" Tatsuki exclaimed. She slammed Rukia's locker door shut. "Did you talk to him?" Rukia frowned before opening her locker again, she knew Tatsuki would react this way; it was just a matter of how she was going to calm her down and whether or not she needed a new locker by the end of next week. She mentally sighed. "Yeah, I did."

"And?"

"And he extended it by 30 minutes."

"30 minutes? 30 PALTRY MINUTES? Rukia, I swear, you have a tyrannical husba- OW!" Tatsuki glared at her best friend as she rubbed the back of her head, which was sore from the physical assault of Rukia's textbooks. "Not so loud, you fool!" Tatsuki was the only one who knew about Rukia's secret, and she had planned to keep it that way. After all, it wasn't something to be proud of exactly. In fact, she never intended for Tatsuki to know about it either. If it weren't for her merrily stumbling on a certain marriage certificate a year ago at her house, Tatsuki would still be blissfully unaware of Rukia's predicament. Rukia, later, decided that it was actually nice to have someone to share her problems with and since then; Tatsuki had become Rukia's punching bag, her complaining outlet.

"Tell Keigo that I'm sorry, I can't go to his party this time." Rukia sighed.

"What do you mean "this time", you've never been to any parties!" Rukia fell silent.

"I just don't get it. Why are you so obedient anyway?" Her bestfriend asked as they walked towards their lecture hall.

"_Pshh, yeah. Why am I so obedient anyway! Why the hell am I listening to that total douchebag? It is MY life." _Rukia thought while barely listening to the teacher._ "I don't have to let him control me. He is just… just… just my life partner. Argh."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rukia slumped onto her couch upon reaching home. She was sick of this life. She had been enduring this for the past 3 years. 3 years! She had to admit, Ichigo did keep to his words and they have been living pretty much separate lives ever since they got married. Ichigo was always busy with work, as Masaki Records became a renowned record company. If he wasn't occupied with work, he would be giving his attention to other women, something Rukia had somehow gotten used to. Then there were times when they needed to attend events together as a couple, but as sparse as these events were, Rukia always gave some sort of excuse to avoid going altogether. But despite all these, despite living like strangers in the same house, he still finds a way to wriggle his way into her life. And that is controlling her freedom. In addition to the curfew thing, Ichigo also restricts her from school camps, sleepovers or anything that had to do with her being out for the night. He also keeps tabs on the people she hung out with and her schoolwork. It was almost as if he was morphing into some kind of… Byakuya. Rukia shuddered at that thought. Now she just can't wait until she was old enough to take over her dad's company and just leave this hellhole once and for all. <em>"Just a few more years… You can do it, Rukia!" <em>She comforted herself.

* * *

><p>Ichigo scowled and gently massaged his temples as he faced mountains and mountains of paper work. He was exhausted, to say the least. His eyes finally glanced upon his mobile phone and realized that he had 45 unread messages. Ichigo deleted most of the messages, without even reading them, from those annoying girls, read some important ones from Renji, and finally contemplated if he should open the message that was sent by "Midget".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Midget<strong>

**Buy some cereal on your way back. You finished mine. Asshole.**

**Sent: 4:12pm  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He groaned, leaning his head back on his chair. It was annoying having a kid at home. Well, she wasn't really a kid now that she's 17, but still, a kid nonetheless due to her immature antics. It's not that he hates her. Ichigo thought about this for a second. Nope, definitely not hate. He doesn't even know her that well to hate her. They don't talk most of the time, unless it is because of occasional home issues like curfews and food in the fridge. (Even then, most of those talks weren't even initiated by him. Byakuya had specifically instructed him to monitor Rukia's schoolwork, actions and social life, complete with death glares and all.) But he… doesn't like her very much. Sure, she did come in handy sometimes when he encountered clingy women, but that is just about the only thing that is on the "Rukia has been a positive presence in my life" list. However, now that she's a little older and has gotten used to sleeping by herself, that little point wasn't really advantageous anymore. And, yes, she does occasionally takes care of him when he's sick or not feeling very well, but most of the time, it ends up with her beating the crap out of him for "payment" after he recovers. (Annnd, maybe occasionally, he enjoyed teasing her because her angry face is just too amusing.) So, in conclusion, Rukia is nothing but a nuisance in his life. <em>"Just a few more years, Ichigo. Bear with it."<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>To: Midget<strong>

**No. Get one on your own. Or ask Ganju to do it. I won't be back early today.**

**Sent: 4:45pm  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sudden wave of annoying sensation rippled through her body and she knew that if she lay in bed any longer, she would wake up in the morning with a very full and painful bladder. She rubbed her eyes before sighing and slowly crawling out of her bed. She reached out for her doorknob and-<p>

THUD

"The hell?" She exclaimed as an orange-haired man fell into the room, landing on her feet. She bent down and peered into the sleeping face of the man and wondered how he could continue in his slumber after falling on his head like that. Half wanting to stomp her feet on that squalid face, the other half decided that she was really tired and would rather not start a fight. So she ended up with a subtle "Oi! Wake up, idiot!" and a kick on his stomach area.

"WHAT?"

"You're blocking my way."

"You could've just climb over me."

"What are you doing sleeping at my door anyway?"

"I was tired." He stated matter-of-factly before standing up and walking towards Rukia's bed. "HEYHEY! Get back here!" Rukia followed behind. Why oh why does it have to happen again tonight? Of all nights. Tonight. When she had a tennis match early the next morning, and she desperately needs her sleep.

"GET UP! THAT'S MY BED!"

"Shh." Ichigo asserted before snuggling further into her bed and covering himself with her Chappy blanket while Rukia burn holes into his chest with her glare. He was still in his work clothes, which meant that he most likely slept by her door ever since his return at God knows how late at night. Ignoring the fact that he probably had a exhausting day before, she chose to be annoyed by how dirty he must be and that his germs are all now on full contact with her bed sheets. "Go back to your own room!"

"It's too far."

"At least freaking bathe before you sleep on my bed! You're contaminating everything you touch!"

"It's not like I'm going to disintegrate your bed with my touch or anything." By this time, Rukia had had enough and was desperately pulling Ichigo's arm in hopes of getting him out of her bed.

But he didn't even budge.

"GET OUTTTTTTTTT! Or I'm gonna scream."

"In case you haven't noticed, you've been screaming all along and it's disrupting my sleep." Ichigo reasoned, but that did not stop Rukia from letting out a high-pitched and ear-piercing shriek causing Chad to run to the scene almost immediately, only to witness his master, slightly disheveled with his top two buttons unbuttoned, pinning Rukia down on the bed with one hand holding both her wrists and another clamping down on her mouth. In short, it was a rather suggestive position, not that Rukia even noticed, however. "Uhh… Sorry for disturbing your… activities." He stammered slightly before slowly closing the door and scurrying away while thinking that if it was already this loud the first time they're doing it, he was in for many sleepless nights.

Rukia glared at Ichigo as he stared at the closing door. He, then, looked down at her and hissed, "Can't you just stop being a nuisance for like one freaking day. I'm really worn out."

Wriggling slightly out of his grasp, she retorted, "Then get your ass out of my bed and back to yours. I need my sleep as well."

"Fine," He simply stated, deciding that he was too lazy to crawl all the way to the other side of the house to his room, and that Rukia with her new bobbed-hair looked exceptionally cute today, he laid down beside Rukia and tucked her in as well. "Then we can sleep together." He finished before pulling Rukia close to him, he reasoned that she would make a fine bolster anyway, given her small stature and that he would never even go close to that pink bolster Rukia has with a Chappy-head attached at the top.

"NOOOO GET OFF ME!"

"Now what? What's wrong? You do know that married couples sleep together right?" He asked, suddenly feeling somewhat hurt. He knew Rukia didn't like him that much because of the marriage and all, but was he really THAT bad of a person to be with?

"But we're not a married couple! Like hell would I ever want to get married to you if I wasn't forced to. Now stop- freaking- get your hands off me!" She let out a final scream before successfully squirming away from the mess of Ichigo's arms and her own blanket. With another exasperated sigh, she grabbed her Chappy doll and walked away from her bed. "If you won't leave, then I will." She said as she closed the door behind her and walked towards an empty guest room.

Ichigo, though slightly taken aback by her actions, let out a triumphal moan as he cuddles up in Rukia's sheets, inviting a pleasant scent that permeates from the blankets into his nostrils. _"What is it? Vanilla? No, lavender? Not really… Maybe it's just Rukia. Maybe ten years isn't that big of a gap anyhow."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rukia caught hold of the bottle of mineral water that was thrown at her by Tatsuki, and immediately proceed to uncapping it and emptying the bottle of its contents. She sat on a bench, visibly drained and perspiring like no tomorrow. "What's the matter with you today? Didn't sleep well last night? We can always get Hitomi to play for you." Tatsuki asked in concern as she settled down beside her friend.<p>

"Ah, maybe we should. I had… kind of a bad night."

"Hmm?" Which probably meant, "Do explain."

"_HE _barged into my room last night and asked to sleep with me again."

Tatsuki could hardly keep the over-priced natural spring water from creating a water fountain with her mouth. She let out several near-death-like coughs and fanned her now burning cheeks before blurting out "W-what?" Rukia, on the other hand, was still sipping from her bottle with a poker face. "Yeah, he was so persistent that I ended up just giving it to him."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood to argue, and I thought just one night with something new wouldn't hurt. But I was wrong, it was freaking uncomfortable. It was too hard, and the room was too warm."

"I-is that why you're so exhausted today?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm not really used to it yet. And from the look of his sleeping face when I walked into my room the next morning, it sure looked like he enjoyed it and I may have to lose some more sleep for the next few nights."

Tatsuki's eyes were wide in horror. _"How could she have confessed all these things and still look that calm? _From the moment when she laid her eyes on a piece of paper certifying the matrimony of her best friend and a man ten years her senior, Tatsuki has had this thought lingering in her mind for weeks. She, then, decided to confront her. For her friend's safety, health and modesty, and for her own curiousity. She had been so relieved when Rukia told her that Ichigo does not even have the slightest interest in her, let alone to touch her in any way. But today…

"Rukia." She said, while placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Maybe Rukia was in denial. Maybe she was dying inside, but she's just too stubborn to let her emotions seep through her strict Kuchiki demeanor. Maybe she had been through hell and was rendered emotionless by the amount of shock she experienced that was coupled with the actions of a perverted man. Either way, as her best friend, Tatsuki knew that she had to be there for her. She knew that even if Rukia would not admit it, she needed someone to soothe her wounded soul. And Tatsuki knew, she just knew, that it would have to be her. "I may not know how you feel, but if there's anything, anything at all that you need. You can come to me."

"I need a new bed."

"Huh? He broke it?"

"No, but he might as well did."

Tatsuki tried her best to shake all weird ideas and thoughts that were invading her brain that involved Rukia's "activities" last night. _"Was he that vigorous?"_ Just then, realization struck her like a ton of bricks; maybe she really couldn't be much help after all.

"Rukia, I know, as husband and wife, there are some things that… that he might do that… that you can't really reject… And, I feel… I…"

"What hell are you on about, Tats?"

"At least… at the very least, you could protect yourself… or something."

"HUH?" Rukia replied, in clear confusion.

"I don't know, SOMETHING. LIKE LOCK YOUR DOOR AT NIGHT. OR MAKE SURE HE WEARS A CONDOM OR SOMETHING."

"A condom? W-wh-why would I? Wh-what fo-? Wait. Are we talking about the same thing here? I meant SLEEPING as in with our clothes on! PLAIN OLD FASHION SNOOZING!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo strolled into his workplace, humming and waving to his fellow employees as he weaved himself through the huge building to get to his office; earning a flurry of whispers and giggles from female workers. The black haired man walking behind him adjusted his glasses for the 42th time that morning. His boss. Humming. What in the blue fuck.<p>

He was in an exceptionally good mood today. Never mind that he was an hour late for work, he was the boss anyway. But quality sleep always put people in excellent moods. And today, was one of those days. Even if he won't admit it out loud to anybody except Rukia, and maybe Chad, he loved sleeping in Rukia's room. Mainly because her scent always seemed to lull him to sleep like flowers to bees. He also blamed her soft bed. Nevertheless, he found himself completely energized, albeit a crazy day before, and he came into the office ready for any challenges that await him.

Just then, Grimmjow crashed through his office door, almost destroying it. _"I spoke too soon." _Ichigo thought.

"Why am I a plushie?" He yelled as he held up a little doll that was made to look exactly like him, just cute, smaller, and… dare he say it, chibi-er. "I'm a fucking rock star! Not some kindergarten playschool sing-along mascot!" It's true. Grimmjow is one of Masaki Records most successful singer, mostly on alternative rock. "I actually find it kind of cute. Besides, this merchandise is selling really well." Ichigo reasoned.

"Really. Then why don't you just go all the way, and make a fucking Chappy out of me too." The teal-haired man replied sarcastically.

"Now, that's a thought! Ishida." Ichigo said, prompting Ishida to jot down 'Chappy Grimmjow' on his handy organizer. But Ichigo's mind suddenly switched to think of a certain raven hair midget and her obsession with that stupid bunny. He shuddered at the thought of his house being filled with Grimmjow bunny clones. "Uhh, actually scrap that. Grimm, did you come all the way here JUST to tell me about how upset you are over a doll?"

"No. It's actually starting to grow on me." He shrugged as he hugged the doll. Ichigo had to grip his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white to prevent himself from beating his good friend into a bloody pulp. "I wanted to introduce you to my old friend, and budding singer. Hopefully you can consider signing her on…"

"Hmm."

"Ichigo, this is Inoue Orihime." Grimmjow announced, slightly pushing a woman towards Ichigo's desk. She had long and wavy auburn hair and large brown eyes; she was also very well endowed. The moment she laid her eyes on Ichigo, she blushed a little before giving him a sweet grin and greeting him, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Kurosaki-san."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: -cue dramatic piano music. Here comes I-N-O-U-E. Hohoho. Hope you like the development so far! Anyway, I would like to take the time to reply some of the reviews that I can't do on private message because they're not signed up, so here goes!**_

_**Henjien:**_

_**Aww, thank youuuu! I find you awesome too for liking my story! God, I sound like so egoistical bastard. OH WELL. I just MEANT to say that I really appreciate your review and that you support and like my story! Yeah, arranged marriages are so common in the fan-fiction world, so my story is like… hopefully it stands out. Hahahha, thank you so much for your review! Hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**Alison: **_

_**Thank you so much for your support! Yeah, sorry about that, but hey! There's the timeskip! Ahh, Rukia's love interest? That's pretty good! I would definitely add that in some time! Thank you for your suggestions! I hope you liked this chapter! **_

_**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REST OF YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS) WHO SUBSCRIBED OR REVIEWED! **_


End file.
